User blog:23Abnormal/15/08/2013 - Day Seven
Finally a week's worth of blog posts haha. I know I haven't been the best at uploading these but the minimal support and the interest keeps me going! So an update, nothing has happened with Callum or Ethan but I have a bit of a story. So I told you guys how I managed to get my hands on weed and that I smoked it and did one try at Aerokinesis and it may have worked better than when I do it sober. Anyways I kept that bag of weed and decided to try some at home so I could test some more of that. I couldn't do it the last time because I was with friends and it is embarrasing and I can't focus around people and I couldn't have done it later in the day because it all wore off. At 11 pm last night I made a make-shift pipe and used that, inside (I opened the window turned on the fan and after each puff sprayed deodorant). However at night I usually go on my computer when I'm supposed to be in bed, so my parents check on me in the night and I guess I didn't expect it so soon but my dad caught me. I did it inside because I didn't want to go outside because what if they checked on me and I wasn't there, they would flip out. I did however get high after having a depressing talk with my dad about what I had done, whilst lying in bed I tried some more Aerokinesis and I imagined air blowing down my throat because it was sore from the weed and it genuinely felt like it was working. So that is basically that, I only got a lecture and everything is okay now. In other news there was a parent/teacher interview at school today and Ethan's parents were there. But when they walked past me I felt a shiver down my spine, I think that might be because Ethan's mum is Psychicly powerful (may not be correct terminology). I'm sorry Ethan, I probably should've told you this at school but there wasn't time and your mum was there ahah. It felt as though my aura was trying to communicate or it was being enhanced. It is quite interesting but for now I can't do anything more than that. And that's about it for today, I haven't got many other stories, I may write up the last theory tomorrow. Also I don't think Callum is continuing his psychic journey and that sucks and it's Autumn here in Australia so it's very windy I'm not sure if that will help me or hinder me so if someone like AlSy were to help me differentiate that would be good. I'm also interested in being tutored because I wan't to speed this process up because I told two friends of mine that I have Aerokinesis and they are giving me shit for it and I want to master these powers quickly so I can prove to them that they exist. I would probably keep them in a tornado for a few minutes then let them out once they've shit their pants lol. Anyways thanks for reading :). Category:Blog posts